Switched
by warmheartxoxo
Summary: WHAT'S GOING ON! One morning, Ikuto, Amu, Utau, and Kukai find each other in different bodies! (IkuXAmu UtauXKukai) What's going on! Please read and review! XD
1. Wake up in the morning

**Heart: Hi.**

**Ikuto: Hi.**

**Amu: Hi.**

**Heart:...**

**Ikuto:...**

**Amu:...**

**Heart: STOP COPYING ME!**

**Ikuto: STOP CO-**

**Heart: No Amuto.**

**Ikuto: *immediately stops***

**Heart: Good. XD Here we gooooooooooooooooooooo...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*~*~*~Ikuto's POV~*~*~*<strong>_

I groan, rubbing my eyes with my tiny hands. I scratch my head.

When was my hair so long?

Opening my eyes, I realized I had long hair.

That was pink.

AMU?!

**_*~*~*~Amu's POV~*~*~*_**

I sit up on my bed as my stupid alarms rings. I groan and snooze it, smashing it.

When have I been so strong?

I opened my eyes slowly. This isn't my room?

I stand up, stretching. When was I so tall? And built?

WHY WAS I SHIRTLESS?!

Looking down, I realized I was a man.

...

...

...

WHAT THE HECK?!

I noticed I have _abs._ Like, real _abs_.

I'm a _guy_.

I run to a mirror and see...

IKUTO?!

**_*~*~*~Utau's POV~*~*~*_**

I lazily drag my feet on the floor, not noticing all the sports equipment lying all over the floor.

Walking to the bathroom, I yawn and open my eyes.

SOUMA?!

What the heck? I turn around, not seeing Souma anywhere. Then, I realize...

...I _am _Souma.

**_*~*~*~Kukai's POV~*~*~*_**

Why is my hair so long. And soft. And nice-feeling.

Why is my body so skinny. And smooth.

Where the heck are my abs.

WHY AM I IN UTAU'S BODY?!

Not that I really mind...

**_*~*~*~Everyone's POV~*~*~*_**

WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!

* * *

><p><strong>Heart: Yeah, this chapter's short, but whatever. I'll make the other chapters longer.<strong>

**Ikuto: ****_If _****you're not too lazy...**

**Heart: Shut up, or I'll make you stuck in Amu's body forever.**

**Amu: No! That's punishment for me!**

**Ikuto: Actually, I don't mind...**

**Utau: Souma, don't do anything.**

**Kukai: I know...but what is this huge lump here?!**

**Utau: DON'T TOUCH THAT! THAT'S THE NECKLACE THAT IKU GAVE ME!**

**Heart: Why do you all sound so perverted? I might delete this story after all...**

**Ikuto & Kukai: PLEASE DON'T!**

**Amu & Utau: PLEASE DO!**

**Heart: XD Please review!**


	2. Day at school in a different body

**Heart: Oh no! It's been so long! I'm so sorry, everyone! It's just...**

**Ikuto: Oh, just shut up with the lame excuses and on with the story already.**

**Heart: Fine. Sorry everyone, and here's another chapter of Switched!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>*~*~*~Ikuto's POV (in Amu's body)~*~*~*<em>  
><strong>

I walked awkwardly to school **(In this story, Ikuto is in the same school as Amu, but different grades.) **and managed to keep Amu's "cool 'n' spicy" posture. Amu's charas were in the Royal Garden with the other charas, thank God. They had suspected me this morning, and the second that Dia saw me, she went bag into her egg. She said she refused to come out until the "real Amu" comes back.

When I stepped inside the school gates, I was immediately surrounded by a thousand midgets (well, in my "other" body they seem like midgets) and throwing love letters in my face.

"Hinamori-san, please accept a token of my love for you!"

"No Hinamori-san! He's in the Chess Club, also known as the _Nerd _Club! Please accept _my _token of love! _I'm _in the Soccer Club!"

"Well _I'm _in the Basketball Club!"

"That's nothing compared to the Football Club!"

"I'm in the Sushi Club! FREE SUSHI FOR LIFE!"

"Hinamori-san!"

"Hinamori-san!"

"Hinamori-san!"

"HINAMORI! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A _DUUUUUUEL!_"

"Huh?" I manage to gasp out in the sea of midgets. I see an ugly scarecrow with red hair.

Oops, never mind...it's actually a person.

She was surrounded by four other girls who were at least better looking than her. She was grinning madly while screaming, "HINAMORI! A DUEL IN THE GYM! _NOW_!"

**_*~*~*~A little later~*~*~*_**

"Er...is this really necessary?" I ask, rubbing my arms. Seriously, Amu's stupid fanboy group is staring and drooling at me as if there's no other girl their eyes could lay on. For some reason...I feel jealous?

"OHOHOHO! Hinamori! Are you ready to be beaten?" Yamabuki screamed. Suddenly, I see a flash of blue hair.

_My _blue hair.

Amu?

Or Ikuto...ugh, I hate life.

* * *

><p><strong>Heart: And done! So whadaya think?<strong>

**Ikuto: It's too short. I hate you.**

**Heart: Now now...hate is a too strong wo-**

**Ikuto: Black Lynx.**

**Heart: YOU'RE GOING TOO FAR!**

**Su: Please review~desu!**


	3. Girlfriend & Boyfriend

**Heart: I apologize.**

**Ikuto: Oh, no need...**

**Heart: You're mad.**

**Ikuto: Isn't that obvious? (Rips ball of yarn)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*~*~*~Amu's POV (In Ikuto's Sexyyyyy body)~*~*~*<strong>_

_Oh, god._

"Ikuto-sama!"

"Ikuto!"

"Please, will you go out with me!"

I grumbled. This is getting quite annoying.

"Ikutoo-"

"Shut it!" I snapped, but the annoying pests simply giggled.

"Oh, Ikuto! You are _sooooooooooo_ funny!" they chorused.

I groaned. The only advantage being in his body though was that I was taller.

The disadvantage was that I'm a dude.

Like, okay! I know, I know, my life sucks...but at least if gods hate people and like to switch people's brains for entertainment, at _least _put us with the same gender!

I had to _change clothes _this morning!

GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHHHHHHHH!

And Yoru!

Oh God, YORU!

I accidentally forgot to give him some milk this morning, which is probably what Ikuto does every morning, and then the little annoying cat freakin' FLEW OUT THE WINDOW WITH THE REST OF THE MILK!

I LOVE MILK! It was the only thing keeping me sane in Ikuto's body!

Speaking of Ikuto...

Why the heck is he playing dodgeball with Yamabuki?

And why is he me-

Oh right...

"IKUTO-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Damn my life.

**_*~*~*~Ikuto's POV~*~*~*_**

"Just a second!" I yell at Yamabuki and ran towards me-Amu-whatever.

"Am-Ikuto!" I yelled, and I-Amu-turned. She-he-UGH! Amu nodded and waddled out of the pool of girls, but they kept on pulling at Amu.

POP!

Idea!

"Stop it!" I said, leaning on one side and placing a hand on Amu-my hip. Amu raised an eyebrow and giggled not very manly-like, but the girls were mostly paying attention to me.

"Ikuto and I," I paused for effect. "Are dating!"

* * *

><p><strong>Heart: I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.<strong>

**Ikuto: S'okay. S'okay. S'okay.**

**Heart: You're reaaaaaaaaally mad, aren't you...**

**Ikuto: Yerp.**


	4. Utau & Kukai

_***~*~*~Amu's POV~*~*~***_

(In Amu's dense little brain)

Oh, so that means the annoying fangirls will leave me alone! Smart, Ikuto!

"That's right." I said with a loud voice. "Amu and I are dating!"

"And don't you think of doing anything to Ikuto!" Ikuto added. I almost blushed, but for the sake of Ikuto's pride, I didn't.

Suddenly, Yamabuki popped out of nowhere. "Ikuto-kun!" she shrilled and ran towards me with her arms wide. I simply dodged her. "I-Ikuto-kun, it isn't true…is it? T-that you're dating thus HORRID UGLY PINK-HEADED GIRL?!" My eye twitched. Ugly pink-headed girl?! Well excuse me for not being a redhead with too much ugly attitude!

"You talk about m-Amu that way?" I say in a low voice. "And you think you could get away with it? We're dating, and that's final."

Ikuto acted surprised, but you could see the smirk in his eyes.

"Ikuto-kun!" Ikuto said and hugged me. I was about to scream at him to cut it out but I didn't want to harm my own body, so I simply hugged him back.

Thank the lord that was when the fangirls finally left us alone, dragging Yamabuki along with them.

Finally, when they were out of earshot, I whisper-screamed at him. "What the heck was that for?!" I hissed.

Ikuto smirked, although it looked super weird on my face. "What else could I do since they weren't leaving you alone? I know, I know, my handsome looks is a blessing and a curse, and I know you are glad to be in my bo-"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. "W-what if we're stuck like this forever?! What it-"

"Y-yo Ikuto?" suddenly, Utau popped out of nowhere.

_"Yo?_"

"Um, hi Utau..." I said, waving. Utau looked surprised and grinned. "Ikuto, my man!"

"HUH?!" Ikuto and I yelled together. Utau gulped.

"Y-you see..." Utau began.

"Oh, there you are." Kukai came. "It was funny how I wasn't getting chased by fanboys for once, but those fangirls are cray-cray!"

_"Cray-cray?!"_

Kukai looked at me. "Okay, guys, it's actually _Utau_. Something happened this morning, and I have _no _idea what's going on, but Kukai and I switched bodies.

"YES! IT'S TRUE!" Utau-I mean Kukai cried and kneeled down. "I CAN'T STAND THIS! I'M STUCK IN A WEAK GIRL'S BODY-"

"WEAK?!" Utau yelled. "Look at _me_! I'm stuck in a gay dude's body-"

"I am _not _gay!"

"Then why is your hair so strangely spiked?!"

"My hair was always like that! Ikuto's as well!"

"But Ikuto is sexy! You're not!"

"Umm...guys?" I said, and they turned to me.

"Ikuto said 'umm'?" they said at the same time.

"Y-you see, we're in the same situation as well..."

**_*~*~*~Later~*~*~*_**

"Oh, so that's what happened!" Kukai said (in Utau's body).

"Oh yeah, and Ikuto? Embarrassing question time...how do I go to the bathroom?"

Ikuto turned red, but that wasn't really surprising since I usually blush around Iku-I MEAN YEAH!

"W-well..."

**_*~*~*~No I am not explaining how this works~*~*~*_**

"Ahahhaahaa..." I rocked back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. "I...really can't do this."

"Come _on _Amu. You haven't went all morning!"

I was standing in front of the guys' bathroom.

"Here goes nothing." I mutter, stepping inside what all the guys at Seiyo Academy call...

...the house of shit.

* * *

><p><strong>Heart: Well that's it for now!<strong>

**Ikuto:...**

**Heart: What?**

**Ikuto: She's...Amu...**

**Heart: Mmm?**

**Ikuto: Touching my dick?**

**Amu: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WHAT?!**

**Heart: Okay, gotta go, bye! Review please! Thanks!**

**Ikuto: WAIT! ANSWER MY QUESTION!**


End file.
